


Something to Lose

by ArcanaAspect



Category: Turkey Drop
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaAspect/pseuds/ArcanaAspect
Summary: The Adventures of Lucy Goosey and Mean Dean (feat. the many confused faces of Jordan).
Relationships: Lucy Jacobs/Dean, Lucy/Dean
Kudos: 3





	Something to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this movie (Turkey Drop) last week and fell in love with these two crazy kids (Dean and Lucy). When that scene came on, you know the one, inspiration struck. The chemistry, the scene, the song (Something to Lose - James Supercave), it was all too perfect to pass up. 
> 
> Should I currently be studying for finals instead of editing this video? Eh, perhaps. However, every good student needs dedicated break time, and this here vid is the product of mine. See? Productive even in my down time. Anywho, I hope you all love these guys as much as I do. Enjoy, and as always, do let me know what you think. Cheers!


End file.
